La Varia en vacances
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: A quoi ressembleraient les vacances de notre équipe d'assassins préférés, si ils en prenaient ? Sans doute à ça, j'imagine... BF et XS, lemon, un peu d'humour.


Titre : La Varia en vacances - oui, titre pourri, je sais...

Disclaimer : Non, Reborn ne m'appartient pas encore... Mais un jour ça arrivera ! Je vais mettre en place un plan diabolique pour m'accaparer les droits d'auteur, mouahaha !

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est horrible. Scénario foireux, lemon en plein milieu d'un texte sensé être humoristique... Je suis pas fière du tout, et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le poster ici. Je pense que l'on peux appeler cela un PWP, même si, décidément, ce lemon n'a rien à faire là... Cet OS a été écrit en même temps que _Tu es à moi_, pour l'anniversaire Pauline - qui se reconnaîtra *-* - qui est en juin. Vous comprendrez que j'ai légèrement oublié mes derniers écrits au fonds de mes placards...

**La Varia en vacances**

Sur les plages, en plein mois de juillet, on croise des touristes. Beaucoup de touristes, généralement accompagnés de maillots de bain, de lunettes de soleil, et d'un superbe bronzage. On peut voir des enfants, de jeunes adultes, et même parfois des personnes âgées qui profitent du beau temps. Mais on voit rarement des mafieux. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, on croise rarement des mafieux sur la plage… Pourtant, c'était bien l'équipe d'assassins indépendante de la famille Vongola, plus communément appelée Varia, qui venaient de faire son entrée dans le lieu public.

« VOOII ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'en va ?!

- Ushishishi, peut être ont-ils enfin comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de respirer le même air que le prince…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, Bel-senpai.

- La ferme, bande de déchets. »

Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai qu'il est aussi rare de voir la Varia prendre des vacances que de voir une vache pondre un œuf, mais même la nature a ses exceptions apparemment. Car oui, la Varia était en vacances d'été. On aurait presque pu les prendre pour des personnes ordinaires si le groupe n'avait pas compté pour membres Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Belphégor, Fran, et… Tous comptes faits, non, ils n'auraient pas pu être pris pour des personnes ordinaires. Mais revenons à nos moutons : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Xanxus a accorder des vacances à son équipe ?

« Allez, ce n'est rien que quelques jours de repos bien mérité ! Nous sommes tous très fatigués, pas vrai ?

- Parles pour toi, répondirent en cœur le reste de l'équipe d'un air détaché.

- Ma, ma… cela ne peut que faire du bien à tout le monde !

- Hé, Lussuria ! Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de vacances ! s'énerva Squalo, un veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

- Mais… Juste quelques jours…

- Si c'est uniquement pour nous montrer ton nouveau maillot de bain, c'est non ! continua le capitaine.

- Fermez-la… grogna le chef dans son fauteuil.

- Juste un petit peu… gémit le gardien du soleil.

- Fermez-là, bande de déchets ! Nous irons à la plage, donc maintenant foutez-moi la paix !

- … »

C'est ainsi que les Varia prirent leurs premières vacances depuis de longues années.

Levi s'empressa de planter le parasol de son boss, installant son fauteuil et sa serviette à l'ombre, tandis que les autres se jetaient déjà presque à l'eau.

« Bel-senpai, est-ce que je peux enlever ce chapeau ridicule pour me baigner ?

- Hors de question ! Tu le garderas jusqu'à ta mort !

- Bel-senpai, je ne peux pas nager avec ça…

- Je t'ai dit que tu le garderais ! »

Tous les touristes avaient déserté la plage, et peut être même la ville à la vue du dangereux curieux groupe. Ils profitaient donc de la plage entière. Xanxus, qui se fichait totalement de l'endroit où il se trouvait, continuait de boire son verre de Bourbon, Levi utilisant un éventail pour rafraîchir son boss, des étoiles plein les yeux. Lussuria courait partout en insistant pour montrer son maillot de bain à l'ensemble du groupe, alors que Squalo était à deux doigts d'étriper Fran.

« VOOOIIII ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as poussé dans l'eau, Fran ?! Ma main va rouiller, maintenant !

- Capitaine, c'est Bel-senpai qui vous a poussé.

- N'importe quoi, grenouille. Ushishishishi…

- VOOII ! Je vais vous tuer tous les deux, bande d'enfoirés !

- Bel-senpai, pourquoi est-ce que vous courez ?

- Pour rien, ne t'en fait pas ! Shishishi… »

Squalo fendit l'air de sa lame, mais Belphégor était déjà loin, et Fran ne semblait pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde de ce qui pouvait lui arriver si il restait dans les parages avec un épéiste furieux contre lui. Lussuria continuait de sautiller partout, vêtu d'une espèce de bikini féminin à dentelles roses, et Xanxus se fichait du reste du monde comme de sa première chaussette… L'après-midi continua sans incidents ou presque, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel.

« VOII ! Écoutez-moi bien ! Il y a trois chambres de louées dans l'hôtel ! Donc voilà la répartition des duos : Bel et Fran, vous irez dans la chambre 666…

- Capitaine, pourquoi est-ce que je dois être avec ce prince ennuyeux ?

- Qui est ennuyeux, grenouille ?!

- VOOOOII ! Laissez-moi finir ! Lussuria sera avec Levi dans la chambre 667, et moi avec ce boss de merde dans la chambre 668 ! Des objections ?!

- Ma, ma… Pourquoi dois-je être dans la même chambre que Levi ? J'aurais préféré être avec le boss, ou Squ-chan à la rigueur…

- Lussuria ! La ferme et grouilles-toi d'aller dans la chambre ! Voi !

- Ma, ma~ »

Belphégor poussa la porte de la chambre. Elle avait intérêt à être digne du prince qu'elle accueillait, et en effet, il ne fut pas déçu. Car, outre la salle de bain de taille plus que raisonnable, et la chambre luxueuse au possible, il y avait un lit. Oui, un lit… un seul lit.

« Grenouille… Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir. Ushishishi~ »

Et en effet, la grenouille en question se rappellerait toute sa vie de la très agréable traumatisante nuit qu'il passerait ce soir-là.

Lussuria referma la porte de sa chambre sur lui et son nouveau colocataire. Il s'empressa de vérifier chaque centimètre carré de l'habitation, avant de conclure que tout était parfaitement propre et sans danger. Finalement, il partit prendre sa douche (ce que les oreilles de Levi supportèrent plutôt mal) avant d'en sortir. Quelques heures plus tard, le varia du soleil fut forcé de constater avec horreur que son colocataire n'avait toujours pas prit de douche.

« L… Levi-chan… Tu vas prendre ta douche ?

- Hein ? Quelle douche ?

- Tu… Tu ne comptes pas te doucher ? Demain matin, alors ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si je prenais une douche, tous mes cheveux retomberaient sur mon front, alors que j'ai mis dix ans à les faire tenir !

- D… D… Dix ans ? Tu ne prends plus de douches depuis tout ce temps ? »

Levi n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'autre tombait dans les pommes, pour ne se réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

Dans la chambre voisine, Squalo criait à s'en casser la voix après son boss qui refusait de bouger de son fauteuil et de lâcher son verre.

« Boss de merde ! Tu peux pas te bouger un peu ?! T'es en plein milieu du passage, là !

- La ferme, déchet.

- Boss de merde !

- Déchet.

- Boss de mer… »

Ledit boss de merde venait de faire taire son bras droit en plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes… Leur nuit risquait fort de ressembler à celle de Bel et Fran.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe se réveilla plus ou moins tard. Lussuria n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, traumatisé par la révélation de son colocataire, tandis que Fran, Bel, Squalo et Xanxus se reposaient après avoir passé une nuit blanche plutôt mouvementée. Finalement, tous se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel pour midi, et ils décidèrent de sortir pour s'acheter à manger.

« VOII ! Nous allons à la supérette la plus proche, pas la peine d'aller trop loin pour chercher à bouffer !

- Capitaine, est-ce que vous dites ça parce que vous le pensez vraiment ou parce que vous n'arrivez pas à faire deux pas sans avoir l'air d'un canard ? »

Une veine palpita sur le front de Squalo, et il leva la jambe pour envoyer un bon coup de pied à Fran… avant de la reposer en se tenant le bas du dos sous les regards ironiques du reste de la Varia.

« Boss de merde… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ushishishi… On dirait que notre capitaine a découvert les joies de la sodomie hier soir~

- La ferme !

- Remarque, c'est compréhensible, avec un boss aussi violent, ça ne pouvait que faire mal~

- La ferme, prince de mes deux !

- Ushishishi… »

Bel passa le reste de la journée à taquiner Squalo, profitant honteusement de son incapacité à se battre. Ils se rendirent donc à la supérette la plus proche, afin de faire quelques achats. Une fois dans le magasin, tous se séparèrent pour aller chercher individuellement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient à la caisse.

« Ushishi… Vous devriez en prendre aussi, boss, fit remarquer Bel en agitant un flacon remplit d'un liquide qui ressemblait fort à du lubrifiant sous le nez de Xanxus. »

Un sourire de mauvais augure s'étira sur le visage du brun, et il balaya l'idée d'une geste de la main.

« Tch. C'est bien plus amusant de le voir souffrir, déchet. »

Bel eut une grimace en imaginant ce qu'avait dû endurer le pauvre capitaine la nuit précédente. Mais dans un sens, il comprenait ce que voulait dire son boss. Lui-même était d'ailleurs assez agacé de voir que sa grenouille marchait parfaitement droit et semblait se remettre du traitement infligé la veille… si on éliminait les nombreux suçons et morsures qu'il lui avait laissés, bien sûr.

Le groupe continua son chemin, achats à la main. Contrairement à la veille, les gens semblaient plus considérer les Varia comme des gens plus ou moins excentriques, et s'en tenaient à peine éloignés. Enfin, s'en tenaient à peine éloignés, jusqu'à ce qu'une pauvre dame eut le malheur de bousculer Belphégor, qui faillit en venir aux mains (ou plutôt aux lames) en disant qu'une roturière n'avait pas le droit de toucher un prince de son rang (il fut arrêté juste à temps par Levi, qui semblait être le seul à peu près normal. Quoique…) Ils continuèrent donc leur promenade, jusqu'à ce que Xanxus s'arrête avec un air pensif devant la vitrine d'un magasin de lingerie. Finalement, sous le regard ahuri de ses compagnons, le ténébreux poussa la porte de l'établissement avec un sourire… sadique ? pervers ? lubrique ? En tous cas, il n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Bonjour monsieur, l'accueillirent deux vendeuses. Vous désirez sans doute quelque chose pour votre femme ? Votre petite amie ?

- Évidemment, déchet, cracha le brun.

- Euh… Bien, quelle est la taille de sous-vêtements de la femme en question ?

- La plus petite. Tch.

- Très bien… Avez-vous une préférence de forme, ou de couleur ? »

Après quelques minutes, le boss ressortit de la boutique avec un sourire encore plus effrayant qu'à son entrée dans la boutique. Légèrement inquiets pour la santé mentale du brun, ses subordonnés ne firent néanmoins aucune remarque, et se contentèrent de suivre Xanxus, qui continuait de marcher dans la rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans d'autres boutiques diverses et variées, à savoir : de maillots de bain, de chaussures, de maquillage… ainsi que d'autres magasins plus ou moins louches. Finalement, quand le soleil commença à disparaître à l'horizon, tous reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel.

« Que… VOOOOII ! Boss de merde ! Pourquoi y'a de l'alcool, ici ?! Tu veux que ça finisse en cuite générale ou quoi ?!

- La ferme déchet. T'es bruyant.

- VOII ! »

Attirés par le tapage, les différents membres de la Varia se réunirent un à un dans la chambre de leur boss, qui semblait d'ailleurs bien éméché. Pour être plus précise, il était même complètement saoul, et ce fut au moment où il se serra contre Squalo en l'appelant « mon requin d'amour » que tous se jetèrent sur l'alcool, histoire d'oublier l'horrible spectacle que leur offrait un Xanxus ivre.

Décidemment, c'était une très mauvaise idée. En temps normal, la Varia était constituée de psychopathes particulièrement dangereux et ayant pour hobby des loisirs plus ou moins intéressant (le lancer de couteau par exemple, ou encore la nécrophilie). Avec de l'alcool à côté, la Varia était constituée de psychopathes encore plus dangereux, pervers, ayant pour hobby des loisirs plus que douteux (comme habiller un certain Squalo avec des lingeries féminines, par exemple).

Vers minuit, la plupart étaient ivres morts. Xanxus ronflait, un Squalo n'ayant toujours pas quitté les sous-vêtements qu'on l'avait forcé à mettre, blottit entre ses bras. Lussuria avait enfilé une espèce de maillot de bain en peau de léopard (mais à quoi pouvait bien penser le boss en achetant tout cela ?!) et entamait une danse du ventre qui faillit faire vomir Bel. Ce dernier, à son plus grand étonnement, semblait plutôt bien tenir l'alcool, malgré le fait qu'il marchait de travers en prenant le premier vase venu pour sa grenouille adorée. Levi dormait, le visage gribouillé au marqueur par les soins de Fran, qui avait d'ailleurs été obligé d'enfiler une espèce de nuisette à dentelles particulièrement provocante. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute celui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. Pas du tout saoul, malgré les deux bouteilles et demi qu'il s'était enfilé, il semblait être le même que d'habitude. Quoique…

« Bel-senpai… appela la grenouille d'une voix sensuelle.

- La ferme, grenouille. J'ai la tête qui tourne… »

Sans tenir compte de la remarque du prince, Fran s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Conclusion : malgré les apparences, lui aussi devait être plus que saoul.

Fran plaqua son prince au sol avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin, continuant de l'embrasser. Il défit lentement sa chemise, prenant soin d'effleurer au passage la peau de Bel, qui avait soudainement retrouvé ses esprits. Une fois le haut enlevé et jeté au loin, le plus jeune se mit à caresser le torse nacré qui s'offrait à lui, en profitant pour laisser de nombreuses marques et suçons dans le cou du prince.

Prince qui était abasourdi. Même dans ses plus beaux rêves, jamais Fran ne prenait les devants. Bel eut un sourire carnassier : il devrait penser à donner plus souvent de l'alcool à sa grenouille…

Et ce n'était pas tout. Après avoir mordu, sucé, léché la peau claire, Fran s'attaqua aux tétons de Bel, les tiraillant jusqu'à ce que le prince retienne les gémissements qui naissaient dans sa gorge. Satisfait, la grenouille descendit beaucoup plus bas, laissant une traînée de salive le long du torse princier. Il déboucla la ceinture, et bientôt le pantalon et le boxer de son partenaire rejoignirent la chemise au sol.

Bel se demanda un instant pourquoi sa grenouille favorite lui avait caché tant de talents. Car outre sa façon de sucer et lécher sa peau qui était absolument divine, il n'était pas près d'oublier la fellation qui suivrait.

Car oui, Fran, complètement ivre, venait de prendre l'organe du prince en bouche, et effectuait à présent de lents va-et-vient, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à son compagnon. Bel accompagnait les mouvements de sa grenouille, s'enfonçant plus profond encore dans sa gorge. Et Fran ne protestait même pas. Même quand le prince jouit dans sa bouche, il se contenta d'avaler goulûment avec un de ces sourires qui lui étaient rares. Le plus jeune attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis et lécha trois doigts, les humidifiant et les lubrifiant à souhait. Bel était sur son petit nuage. Il rêvait, ou son amant était en train de lui faire une invitation plus que subjective ? Pas question de laisser le temps à sa grenouille de retrouver ses esprits, pensa-t-il. Dès qu'il sentit la pression se relâcher sur ses doigts, sa main trouva d'elle-même le chemin jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune homme. Il en entra un, deux, puis trois alors que Fran gémissait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Bel bougea légèrement pour l'habituer à la présence étrangère, massant doucement la prostate enfin trouvée de son amant. Il se redressa, et les gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité quand il remplaça les doigts par son sexe, pénétrant lentement le plus jeune. Quand il fut totalement entré en lui, il patienta quelques secondes. Ce fut sa grenouille qui donna le signal de départ, remuant du bassin, enfonçant plus profondément encore la verge tendue du prince en lui. Encore plus excité à la vue d'un Fran aux yeux embués de plaisir, Bel entama de brusques mouvements à son tour, le faisant crier un peu plus fort à chaque coup de butoir. Après quelques minutes, le plus jeune jouit dans un cri, bientôt suivit par son amant.

Levi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé sur le crâne, et il voyait un peu flou. Il se releva péniblement… Puis s'évanouit brusquement en voyant en direct un Bel complètement nu en train de pénétrer bien profondément sa grenouille en nuisette à dentelles. Non mais vraiment, on a pas idée de faire ça en plein milieu de la chambre du boss, et par terre en plus !

« VOOIII ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois passer plusieurs fois ?!

- Monsieur, je vous assure que les écrans indiquent clairement la présence d'une arme sur vous…

- C'est ma main, enfoiré !

- B… Bien, allez-y… Suivant ! »

Les vacances étaient finies, et la Varia retournait en Italie. C'est ainsi que la joyeuse équipe de psychopathes sanguinaires découvrit les joies du trafic aérien. Car si ils étaient venus en jet privé, ils devaient prendre le même avion que les autres pour le retour…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, déchet ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas ! D'abord un épée, maintenant des pistolets ?!

- Évidemment, déchet. Nous ne serions pas une équipe d'assassins de la mafia si nous n'avions pas d'armes sur nous, cracha Xanxus. »

Le contrôleur blêmit, dévisagea les voyageurs, puis les laissa passer avec précipitation, comme si ils étaient des pestiférés. Décidemment, où qu'elle aille, la Varia semblait destinée à poser des problèmes…


End file.
